Oh! A Splinter!
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Poor Kaoru gets a splinter. Kenshin, can you help her out?


~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^_____________________^  
  
Disclaimer: Oro?! You thought I owned it.......? Get a life.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kaoru was trying to find Kenshin in her dojo. She wasn't sure where he was at, but what the heck. Might as well give it a try. She peeked into his bedroom doorway, but he wasn't there. She turned around and thought for a minute. Maybe he was training with his sword or something.  
  
She turned on her heel and padded barefoot around the corner.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" someone screamed, scaring the crap out of her.  
  
She jumped in the air and fell backward on her back. "Yahiko! That wasn't funny!" she said, nursing the lump on her head from the child's wooden sword.  
  
"Ha!! Well I thought it was........."  
  
"Well it wasn't......" she pouted, standing up. "That *hurt*."  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Though if you tried that on Sanosuke it might be funny......"  
  
Yahiko snickered picturing the tall man getting scared to death by a kid.  
  
"But don't try it on Kenshin......" She warned. "He might just turn around and beat you over the head or slice you in half or something."  
  
"Nah, Sano's getting it next," the child grinned, leaving the area.  
  
"Whatever," she shrugged, turning the other direction. "Now, where is he?"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kenshin was having the time of his life- sitting. Actually, it wasn't the time of his life. It was rather boring. But he's already done the lunch dishes, the laundry, and he'd swept the whole dojo out.  
  
He heard a scream from down the hall, but he didn't move. He knew that Yahiko had just succeeded in his mission to scare Miss Kaoru half-to-death. The kid had told him that he was going to do it so he wouldn't go and save Kaoru from him.  
  
Kenshin shrugged slightly, a silly grin covering his face. Yep, he heard Miss Kaoru screaming at Yahiko rather loudly. He snickered when he heard the suggestion to try and scare Sanosuke. It would probably work, but then again, Sano might just turn around and punch him one. Ah well, the kid would probably deserve it for trying to scare the taller man.  
  
He heard her start down the hallway towards him. Soon though, he heard a thump and a muffled shout. He got up to investigate.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kaoru decided that she hated toys. Especially when you tripped over one, it wasn't funny. She got up and kicked the blasted thing. That......was not a good idea.  
  
"SHOOT! Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!!!" she screamed, hopping around on one foot. "OW! That stinking HURT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked confusedly. "What's the matter?"  
  
She stopped dancing and hopping on one foot and turned around to look at him. She held her foot in her hands.  
  
Kenshin looked at her foot and frowned. "Looks like you've got a piece of wood rammed up into your foot, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"I do?" she asked. "I thought I'd just stubbed my toe......Oh my!" There was a nice-sized (well, not nice for her) piece of wood from the dojo floor sticking out of her foot. It was bleeding rather freely. "Great," she mumbled, "Just great......"  
  
"Miss Kaoru! I wouldn't do that!"  
  
It was too late. Miss Kaoru reached down and pulled the splinter from her foot. Or- she would have- if it hadn't broken in half.  
  
"Oops....." She mumbled when the splinter snapped in her fingers. "That's not good......"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Miss Kaoru, you should sit down."  
  
"Where?" she asked, still holding her foot.  
  
"Maybe in the kitchen," he suggested. "There's water in there."  
  
"Okay," she agreed, hopping off to the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin followed, shaking his head. She looked cute hopping around though.... ^^  
  
She sat on the floor and inspected the splinter that was barely sticking out of her foot. She bit her bottom lip nervously and grasped the edge of the piece of wood, pulling away quickly. Unfortunately, her grip on the splinter slipped.  
  
"I'll get it out for you if you like, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Thanks Kenshin," she sighed, putting her foot in his lap and lying down on the floor.  
  
Kenshin sat cross-legged across from her, and pulled her foot into his lap to examine. The splinter wasn't too far down in her foot. He could probably get it out. It would have been easier if there was no blood, but it was too late to do anything about that. Besides, if he tried to clean it off, he might accidentally push the splinter in farther. He didn't want that.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes against the feel of the wood sliding out of her foot.  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
She covered her face with her eyes.  
  
"Sorry Miss Kaoru, it slipped," he apologized.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Yes!" he cheered a minute later when the splinter slid safely from her foot.  
  
Kaoru smiled and opened her eyes to see Kenshin holding a bloody splinter. 'Oh yum......' she thought. 'That sure looks good.'  
  
"Stay there Miss Kaoru," he said seriously. "I'll clean up the blood."  
  
He didn't mind taking care of Miss Kaoru. Really, he didn't. She was nice, kind, and she took care of him. So, why not return the favor? Besides, it gave him a really nice excuse to hang around her like a leech. ^_^  
  
He took the cool rag and wiped the blood away from her foot before wrapping it in a white cloth.  
  
"I'm going to wear shoes everywhere now," she told him. "That really stunk."  
  
"Even to bed?" he teased. "Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?"  
  
"Okay, maybe not to bed."  
  
"During a bath? They'd get all wet!"  
  
"You know what I mean," she growled playfully, smacking his shoulder lightly.  
  
"That I do, Miss Kaoru," he answered.  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Whatever you want to have Miss Kaoru."  
  
"It doesn't matter, whatever you cook, it'll be good." She leaned over and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Kenshin."  
  
"Y-you're welcome Miss Kaoru......" he stuttered, returning the embrace.  
  
"AW, ain't that the CUTEST little thing you EVER did see?"  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru fumed. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Yahiko took off and Sanosuke ran into the doorway. "Where's the brat?!" he asked. "I have to kill him for trying to give me a heart attack!"  
  
Kenshin pointed in the direction Yahiko had taken and watched Sano sprint off after the kid.  
  
"Where's Sano!?" Miss Megumi wondered, walking in.  
  
"That way," Kenshin pointed. "He's trying to kill Yahiko."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do!" Megumi glared, chasing after the two. "He tried to scare me to death!"  
  
Kaoru watched the doctor take off. Wow, that was weird.  
  
"I don't know if I should bother to make any food for Yahiko," Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, he might not even be able to crawl to the table." Kaoru laughed and stood up slowly, putting a little pressure on her foot. It still hurt quite a bit.  
  
Kenshin rushed over and helped her stand up. "Miss Kaoru," he started. "You could just sit and wait for dinner to be finished."  
  
"It's okay Kenshin. I think I can walk alright." She smiled brightly at him. Amethyst met sapphire.  
  
Kenshin knew what he wanted to do.  
  
Would he do it?  
  
OF COURSE!!! ^-~  
  
Their lips interlocked in a short kiss. Of course, someone just HAD to ruin their first kiss. And that someone happened to be Yahiko.  
  
"HELP MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed, diving into a cabinet.  
  
"Where did he go?" Megumi and Sano asked at the same time.  
  
"That way," Kenshin pointed outside.  
  
The rooster and the fox took off after Yahiko. When they were gone, Yahiko came out of the cabinet. "Thanks guys," he said, taking off again.  
  
"Shall we finish?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure Kenshin," she answered, tilting her chin and touching her lips to his to finish the kiss that Yahiko had interrupted.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^_____________________________^ Well, that's it all. ^-~ Sorry it's kinda gay, kinda short, and kinda stupid. But whatever. My first Rurouni Kenshin one-shot. *sigh* Well, I'll check ya'll later, k? ^__^  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~ KK (Kitten Kisses or Kaoru Kamiya)  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________________________^ 


End file.
